listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Superhero Movies of 2017
Marvel Cinematic Universe Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Abilisk - Stabbed in the throat and sliced open by Gamora. * Tullk - Ejected into space by Taserface. * Oblo - Ejected into space by Taserface. * Brahl - Killed by Yondu with his arrow * Scrote - Killed by Yondu with his arrow * Narblik - Killed by Yondu with his arrow * Halfnut - Killed by Yondu with his arrow * Retch - Thrown off of a catwalk by Groot. * Gef - Killed by Yondu with his arrow. * Vorker - Either killed by Yondu with his arrow or blown up along with the Eclector by Yondu. * Taserface - Killed in the destruction of the Eclector caused by Yondu igniting explosives with his arrow. * Ego - Killed when Groot destroyed his brain with Rocket's bomb. * Yondu Udonta - Died in space after giving Quill his only spacesuit. Spider-Man - Homecoming * Jackson Brice - Destroyed by Toomes with a Chitauri Gun (thinking it was an anti-gravity gun) Thor - Ragnarok * Odin Borson - Died of old age after being stripped of his powers by Loki. * Volstagg - Impaled by Hela with two blades. * Fandral - Impaled by Hela with two blades. * Hogun - Impaled by Hela with a blade. * Carlo - Melted by the Grandmaster with the power of his staff. * Doug - Killed off-screen by the Hulk * Topaz - Crashed her ship while distracted by fireworks caused by Banner * Fenris Wolf - Fell off the edge of Asgard during its fight with the Hulk * Skurge - Impaled by Hela with a blade * Hela Odindottir - Stabbed by Surtur with his Twilight Sword. * Surtur - Destroyed along with Asgard when he stabbed its ground with the Twilight Sword. X-Men Logan * Gabriela Lopez - Shot offscreen by Pierce or Reavers * Store clerk - Killed offscreen by Pierce or Reavers * Nate Munson - Stabbed by X-24 with his claws * Kathryn Munson - Throat slit offscreen by X-24 with his claws * Charles Xavier - Stabbed by X-24 with his claws, mortally wounding him * Jackson - Decapitated by X-24 with his claws * Carl - Slashed by X-24 with his claws * Will Munson - Stabbed by X-24 with his claws, mortally wounding him * Caliban - sacrificed himself by setting off grenades to destroy the Transigen van * Reavers - Killed by Laura and Logan * Zander Rice - Shot in the throat by Logan * Donald Pierce - Killed by the combined powers of the mutant children; they telekinetically forced him to the ground, trapped him in grass, froze and electrocuted him. * X-24 - Shot in the head by Laura with an adamantium bullet. * Logan/Wolverine - Impaled on a tree branch by X-24, mortally wounding him as his healing factor wore off due to adamantium poisoning. DC Extended Universe Wonder Woman * Gods of Olympus - Killed by Ares * Orana - Shot by a german soldier * Antiope - Shot by a german soldier * General Ludendorff - Impaled by Wonder Woman with her sword * Steve Trevor - Blew himself up by firing a gun inside a plane full of mustard gas, sacrificing himself to destroy it * Ares - Destroyed by Wonder Woman with the power of her gauntlets, combined with his lightning that she absorbed Justice League * 'Steppenwolf '- Sended back on Apokolips while parademons were eating him. Debatable